


Fingerprints

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Consent discussions, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Sitting, First time anal, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Paddling, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan becomes fascinated with Ross and Holly's d/s lifestyle.  When Holly wants to top for a change he offers himself up, but they find themselves straining against Ross' regulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fingerprint was a few inches above her wrist, bright purple, and it sent Dan into a rage. 

He cornered her out in the kitchen, cupping her face. “Who hurt you?” he asked, automatically skirting it with his fingertips. 

She blushed. “Dan…”

“Was it one of the fans?” they had just returned from a convention, he’d been worried about the crowds; it was getting crazy out there, dangerous, and the last thing he wanted was for her to have been hurt by some overzealous lovely. If it were Suzy he’d be just as angry, but Holly projected a strange level vulnerability and he often found himself worrying about her well-being.

“No!”

“Then who?”

“Dan, do I need to show you my collar?” 

“…Huh?” It certainly instadefused his outrage. She sighed. 

“Ross and I’ve been trying…things,” she said. “Personal things. I’m fine and he didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to do. Now can we please have some cake in peace?”

“Um…yes…okay….”

Dan watched her walk away. A shiver ran up his spine – a sense of intrigue, new and intense. He’d had no idea Holly and Ross were kinky.

The only question left was: were they as kinky as him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these chapters will get less episodic soon.

“Feathers.” 

Ross looked up from his wife’s pink-stained features and automatically shot a look at the door. “I think we need a new safe word,” he said, “every time you say that I think he’s come into the room.” He grabbed the remote from the shelf over Holly’s head and flicked the switch until the bullet vibe within her ass went still, then unlatched the handcuffs keeping her anchored to the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…” Holly winced and uncricked her neck. “There’s something on my mind and it’s keeping me from going around the mountain. So I guess I should just say it?”

“Please do.” He wanted her to have as many orgasms as she could handle, to be honest.

“How do you feel about people in the office knowing we’re kinky?”

“I don’t even know if we’re really that kinky. Okay, first tell me who found out.” She winced. “No hints? Is it Suz? She and Arin have to own some whips, I bet…”

“Dan knows,” she admitted.

“…they know…Great, he’s never gonna let me hear the end of this,” Ross moaned. 

“I’m sorry! He saw the bruises leftover from the cuffs and he thought one of the fans did it.” 

Ross shook his head. “It’s fine, Hol,” he sighed. “They were bound to find out eventually.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you look at ease?”

“Because there’s something else going on,” she said.

“What?”

“The way Dan looked at me…when he found out…I think he might want to join us…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly intrigues Dan

“I can’t believe how intrigued you are.”

Dan had the grace to flush at Holly’s remark. They were sitting in his kitchen sipping on some crappy instant coffee while Dan semi-subtly pumped Holly for info on her relationship with Ross. He’d never been so interested, she thought wryly, when he thought they were vanilla. 

“So he just what, ties you up?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes we use wands, or he ties me to the wall, or…Dan, this is super weird. I thought you don’t like slapping girls around.”

Dan flushed again. “I don’t. I was actually wondering uh…” he grabbed his own hair, gave it an embarrassed tug. “…How to ask for stuff like this?” The words rushed out, thick, hot, shy.

“You mean…oh!” She sipped her tea. “You want to be the bottom. I can…give you advice but I don’t know what to tell you. Ross asked me what I like. It took us a long time to figure it out what gets us both off. You know how it goes.”

She watched Dan’s shy expression shift slightly and smiled. “If you’re really nervous, we could go to Ross together and ask him for advice.”

He laughed shortly. “This is the last thing I wanna talk about with Ross,” he said.

“He might be helpful,” she suggested lightly. “You never know.”

She smiled as she rinsed her cup. When she turned about, Dan watched her thoughtfully.

“Do you think he’d really help me find someone who’d..smack me around a little? Consensually?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “I think he would.”

Holly couldn’t help but smile when Dan said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly’s room was not what Dan thought of when his mind was pressed to conjure up the word ‘dungeon’. It was downright cheerful, softly colored and decorated with bird paraphernalia. He’d come wearing a black teeshirt and short-shorts, his hair tied back and his smile irrepressible. He did not look like the typical sub at all. Whatever that was supposed to look like.

Even Holly wasn’t dressed as a domina. She wore a teeshirt and jeans and a smile, and Ross was dressed in a jean jacket and black pants, ready to leave. 

“Um…so what’s the ceremonial significance here?” Dan asked. “Do I just kneel and worship and you say it’s okay?” he asked Holly.

Ross rolled his eyes. “Hey Dan: I give you permission to get your ass blasted by my gorgeous, super hot wife.” Ross smirked and pecked Dan on the cheek. “Have fun, baby.”

“I will!” she chirped, her voice perilously close to the birb voice she used to talk to the animals.

Cold chills ran up Dan’s bare spine as Holly approached, the tip of the whip extended, running down his spine. “Are you ready to play?” She purred.

Yeah. He was so ready to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The session begins!

Holly was very patient with Dan as he knelt on the floor before her, and for this he was incredibly grateful – their height difference meant that, when kneeling, he came up just under her ribcage, which was a little awkward. His eyes were pressed tightly closed, and he heard the lead for the leash click into place with a sort of heavy finality that made his heart speed up.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” she chirped.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Good,” she said. “But you were very insolent with Ross when he left us alone, weren’t you?”

She was starting him out easy. But even ‘easy’ was making his ears turn red. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

She tugged his leash – his lack of general mass made him smack into her hip and she cringed. “Oh geez.”

“No, it’s fine.” He pushed back his hair and grinned, using his hands when he ought not to in the hope of more punishment. “Do it again.”

She smiled – it was an awkward one but a smile none the less- and tugged again on him until he moaned. “You touched yourself,” she pointed out.

“Yes ma’am.” Even though he hadn’t touched his cock, it still counted he supposed.

“You have to be punished for that,” she whispered. Her voice was sweet and chipper, and she was petting his hair as if he were a favored pet. She took the end of the leash and led him, step by step, to a low stool and sat upon it. She slapped her knee. “Up, boy!”

Dan then did the one thing that he perhaps should have avoided and leapt up across her knees like a dog might – banging his head against the dresser beside them with a pained grunt.

“Oh no!” She said, reaching awkwardly sideways to grab his hand. “Are you still green!?”

“Uh huh,” Dan moaned “Just like…give me a minute?” 

She rubbed his back, making soft soothing sounds, and he felt for a minute or two like a total loser, a total, scene-ruining loser. 

But Holly was kissing his hand, his wrist, making sounds of comfort. He didn’t really resent the babying, felt a little foolish at his own overeagerness, but Holly wasn’t complaining. Slowly, his confidence returned. 

“Do you wanna try again?”

“Yes.”

‘Yes, who?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Toes and fingertips will keep you from falling over,” she sing-songed. Dan balanced himself this way, his calves already regretting Holly’s creativity, his palms flat in the space between the dresser and the chair. He still felt off-balance with Holly’s warm, shorter legs propping him up.

He heard something clatter against something else on the dresser, sounding plastic and holly, then felt something small and flat circle along his left cheek. “I think,” She said, “you deserve ten for disobeying and ten for touching yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His chest ached, anticipation building in his nerves, and his cock twitched. 

“Count with me,” she ordered, and the stroking turned into a series of light blows. 

“One…” Dan counted, biting back a hiss – this stung far more in real life than it did in his fantasies. Between each blow Holly would gently stroke his flesh with the flat of whatever she’d picked up to spank him with, leavening the pain with teasing pleasure, cooling his red flesh with something soft and cool. 

“Two…three….uh…four…five….umm…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!” 

“Such a good boy,” she cooed. Her bare palm teased against his flesh, stroking down his perineum, eventually barely brushing his balls, causing every never in his body to twitch at the sudden pleasure. “Ready for more?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

Holly massaged his burning hot flesh. By the twentieth blow he was panting, unconsciously grinding himself against her thigh, fully hard now, trying to keep himself still otherwise as she took her pleasure from his flesh. 

“Turn over,” she instructed. Dan managed to roll himself off of her shorter thighs without falling off and she made a sound of happy pleasure when she saw the bright red glow of his face. “So pretty,” she said, and teased her fingers down his belly. Again, he felt like a well-praised pet.

“Would you like me to suck your cock, slave?” Those small, soft hands hovered over his vulnerable skin.

“Yes!” he said, with far too much enthusiasm. 

She smiled. “Aww. I bet you would.” Her fingertips barely touched him. Dan’s dick twitched violently and he sucked back a moan. “Maybe later,” she said, and found the loop of the leash. She tugged it. With a groan, Dan rolled to his knees and followed her all the way to the bed.

Holly climbed onto the bed and patted the spot beside her. “Up!” she said. And up he crawled. She nudged him until he sprawled onto his back; he heard something unzip, unsnap, and then felt her knees against the side of his jaw as she straddled his head.

He looked up and saw the loveliest pussy he’d seen in an age, possibly in his entire life. “Would you like a taste?” she was singing again, that birdlike tone that Dan associated with Holly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He was practically drooling at this point, actually; she was fucking gorgeous, soft-looking, pink, a cloud of pale hair barely hiding two soft, swollen, lips.

“Open up!” she said, and he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and guzzled her wet heat with the hunger of a starving man.

*** 

Holly was doing most of the work, but Dan couldn’t complain as she teased him, rode his face and let his tongue drag back and forth along her sex. She tasted delicious – not that hot, wet pussy didn’t always rock his fucking socks off, but she tasted hot and tart, unlike anything Dan had ever known in his entire life. 

Holly kept her hands busy, squeezing his cock and releasing it, surrounding the base and stroking it sensuously, then backing off and letting him hang in the breeze to throb against his own stomach. Three times now, he’d come close to letting go and she’d stopped touching him - Dan was edging toward the weepy precipice of hysteria.

And so he did everything he could think of to drag her toward the edge first – nibbling her inner thighs, tickling her clit with his tongue only to slide back and slip himself inside of her. Her hips stuttered above him; her thighs turned from white to pale pink and her moans turned lyrical.

His need to please her was near to overwhelming. Lying there under her, surrounded by scent, tasting her heavily on his tongue all salty sweet – all of it was driving him absolutely nuts. He nudged her open with his nose and concentrated on her clit until she made a soft weeping noise, until he felt her thighs tense against his ears and her hand scamper along his belly for some kind of purchase. She shivered and spasmed against nothing, and he let her come – then dove back in, making her rock on his face and sob, her dominant mask shattering to pieces.

Two more hard, quick orgasms for Holly and she surrendered to her own sensitivity. “Stop!” she begged, and slapped him lightly upon the chest when, lost in his own lust, Dan didn’t automatically obey her.

Their bodies disengaged. Holly lay to his side, panting, half-curled away from him. He readher body language and waited for the next move. Dan lay back, and was in a quiet sort of agony, throbbing, on the constant edge of an orgasm. He could only obediently lie back and hope that she’d have some kind of mercy on him.

At last, Holly moved, propping her chin up, analyzing the situation. “You were a good boy and a bad one at the same time,” she sighed. “I guess you deserve a treat.”

“Can you,” he whispered, “pull my hair and tell me I’m a good boy?”

To his surprise, she bent toward his mouth, kissed him deeply, and then nipped his bottom lip. “You’re a very good boy, Dan,” she said, and slid a hand through his hair, grasping a bundle of it and yanking hard just once.

It only took a couple of pumps from her fist of her other hand and then he was coming – violently, and all over his own stomach and her open palm. Holly made a sputtering sound – Dan heard it somewhere beyond the roaring of his own ears – but he could do nothing but jerk his hips and moan as she gave this to him, this sweet, this treat, this reward.

Some long minutes later he felt her kiss kissed his cheek. “Was it good for you?”

“Totally,” he murmured a sleepy smile on his face.

He drifted away with her curled up beside him, one hand sprawled with gentle tentativeness on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Ross found them several hours later and actually paused in the doorway to coo at the picture they made. 

“Damn it, Ross,” Dan muttered into his own elbow. He heard Holly’s gentle laugh in his ear and gave a little smile – he kissed the center of her forehead before rolling out of bed, wincing at the contact of sheets and bruised butt. 

“Hey, I just wanted you both to have fun,” he said. Then he gave them a lurid grin, “And you both totally had fun, I know what that look in Holly’s eyes means.”

“Ross, I swear if you don’t stop being a little shit I’m going to use _you_ as a footstool next time.”

“Not my kink, babe,” he said, and handed Holly her robe. It was awkward, sitting there, dressing, knowing that Holly had made love to him – that he and Holly, like adults, had negotiated for a scene that had mutually satisfied them, Dan corrected himself mentally, proud at the big, fancy words he’d managed to use.

Damn, was he in subspace. Carefully pulling on his jeans, he watched Ross help Holly out of bed. Together they ended up in the kitchen, where Holly cheerfully helped him ice his butt and made dinner for everyone. Drifting happily in those post-session endorphins, Dan began to become more himself, eating vegan bacon and pancakes, thinking about what he’d be doing the next day.

He was helping Holly clear the table afterward when the boom was lowered. “So,” Ross said cheerfully, “Holly tells me she liked domming you, and I really like hearing about her doing it – so I was wondering if you’d like to be her full-time sub.”

“Um,” Dan said nervously, “It’s…something I might like,” his eyes darted from Holly’s face to Ross’. “But I have to have room to have like, a life. I can’t spend all day being Holly’s footstool or sucking your dick under the table…”

“Again, not my kink,” Ross said, making a face. 

“…But I really think Holly ought to speak for herself,” Dan said.

“I’m Holly’s dom, so I’m going to do the negotiations for this. Right Hol?”

“Right,” she said. Holly wasn’t submissive at all, so her immediate agreement set Dan on edge. What was their kinky, kinky deal? He couldn’t really figure it out even after having had a taste of Holly’s sweetness.

“Okay, so…what are the ground rules?”

Ross grabbed a pen, scribbling them out. “Rule one – always listen to each other’s limits.”

“Obviously,” Dan said.

“Two, you can only play when I’m not here. It’s weird enough knowing your bony ass likes to be spanked, I don’t wanna hear it happening.”

“Understood. Where do you want me to sign?”

“Not yet. There’s just one more thing,” Ross said, almost smugly.

“What?” Dan asked, his annoyance beginning to leak through.

“You can’t fuck her,” he said. And, after pausing to let the words really soak into Dan’s skin, added, “And you can’t fall in love with her, Dan. Not ever.”


	7. Chapter 7

The words gave him pause. A whole shitton of pause, but Dan watched Ross’ glimmering eyes. “Are you fucking with me?” he asked.

“No,” Ross said. “Holly and I are in love. She’s my wife. And she’s my sub,” he added proudly, “when she’s not beating the crap out of you. So I think it’s fair to ask you not to fall in love.” 

Holly flushed. “I…sure. Yes, that makes sense.”

Dan’s heart sank. Why the hell was it sinking? He and Holly had had fun, and that was all he wanted. “Right. We’ll be friends. Friends who fuuuck!” Dan said, bending over and signing his name. 

“Beneficial friends,” Ross said, mock-serious. “Friends with some sort of benefits.”

Holly signed the paper, and Dan’s fingertips brushed hers. Nervously, she smiled when the paper was tucked into Ross’ front pocket. He wiped his hands together. “So,” he said brightly, “let’s have some pizza and cool down on the porch.”

“Sounds great,” Dan said.

Holly didn’t disagree. So when they settled together outside, she didn’t push it. He didn’t either. The food and company were good.

Dan’s bottom stung wonderfully, just enough to make him think of the next session. Maybe he’d ask Holly to tie him down. Or burn him with candle wax.

Endorphins rushed about in his bloodstream. 

Everything felt utterly, completely limitless, even with the fetters on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly keeps her distance, and it gets to Dan.

Holly didn’t call him for two weeks. Dan told himself he was handling the frustration just fine, until he was playing Maze Quest with Arin and found himself desperately retracing the same four floors over and over again.

“We’ve already been through this level, dude.” Arin was barely paying attention, on his phone and yet eyeballing Dan’s progress intermittently.

“I KNOW, ARIN!” He was actually yelling. Yelling LOUDLY.

Arin blinked at Dan, then started to laugh. “Woah! And with that, not-so-Grump has become well.”

That shocked Dan out of his fit of temper. “I have learned well from my senpai.”

“I am proud of you, Padawan.” He checked. “Next time on Game Grumps, Dan’s going to get out of this puzzle! While he sucks me sweet schween!”

“I…I won’t be doing that last thing.” He paused the game as Arin turned the recording off. 

“Dude, are you okay? You seem a little distracted.”

“It’s a long story,” Dan said. “Really long and really boring. Trust me, you don’t want to hear it.”

“Bet you I do,” he said breezily.

“It’s um…” his eyes shifted. “It’s personal. Like super personal.”

Arin considered his words. “Dude, do you have yet another girlfriend I can’t meet?”

“No!” And if he were to be honest, there weren’t that many women he’d managed to date without Arin getting a handshake out of the deal. “It’s like…way more personal. It’s kink stuff. Sex stuff.”

“Okay. You’re doing kink stuff? Mister vanilla himself?” Dan blushed and shrugged. “HAH! Holy shit, dude!” 

“Don’t make fun of me! Remember how hard you freaked out when Suzy asked you to spank her?” Arin flushed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought!” Dan replied.

“Hey, if you don’t make fun of my weird shit, I won’t make fun of your weird shit, deal!”

“Total deal. So, let’s fuck up some nasty zombie shit until five?”

“Sounds great to me!” Arin restarted the clock and unpaused their recording. “Welcome back to Game Grumps! I just finished sucking the salt out of Dan!”

“Hey!”

 

*** 

He was having a huge turkey sandwich with a garden salad when Holly came up to him and, with as much authority as she could muster, dropped a black handkerchief onto the table.

That was an unusual plain signal, but one that seemed appropriately dramatic for her. “So…tonight?”

She nodded. “I’ve got a new spreader bar. I want to touch you…all of you.”

“Examine the merchandise?”

“You’re not merchandise, Dan,” she protested. “I just…want to be with you. And I don’t want to be alone tonight. Ross is going to be with Jarred and I’m going to be by myself, and I thought I could cook you something and paddle you.”

He grinned. “Whatever milady wishes, I will provide you.”

His willingness made her smile – but if he’s managed to touch her heart or other, more vital places she didn’t say so. “Tonight,” she said shyly, and picked up the cloth.

He wished she’d left it with him. It smelled of weeping willows and midnight gardens. Of her. Of Holly. 

He was starting to thirst for her like a dying man. It was a dangerous way to feel, so he denied himself the truth of it all. He and Holly would make each other happy in body only, and that was the way it would be.

Even if he had to cut his own heart in two to make it so.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly met him at the door in a cozy-looking sweater, her glasses poised at the tip of her nose, and there was some sort of bright neon-colored green paint splattered on her jeans. Dan smiled goofily to see her. He’d been with tons of girls before but seeing Holly in that outfit, wearing those pants absolutely did it for him.

They made out on the sofa. They ended up upstairs, and he melted under her touch. She knew how to butter a sub up. He hadn’t recalled asking if she liked giving massages, or even if something so vanilla would please her, but she was putting out for him, and he sighed and leaned into her touch. 

They were naked. She was rubbing his back. His whole body was relaxing. And then she was stroking down with her fingertip between the cheeks of his ass.

“Do you want to be a good little bitch and give your butt up to mommy?”

“I…yes?” she kissed the back of his neck.

“Your words?” she asked.

“Green,” he said.

Then there was a finger. A surprisingly long finger. He made a soft huffing sound. One finger became two, which became three.

“Good boy,” she whispered, and he muffled his whimpers against his forearm. “Now relax. This is going to be tough for a minute…”

His eyes landed on the plug she was holding in her hands and his legs slammed together. “No!” he said.


End file.
